Second Grade
by 17oranges
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. Kinda Todd-centric. Enjoy!


**First DPS fanfic! This is just the idea that the Dead Poets' met in second grade.**

Neil Perry walked into Mrs. Sanborn's second grade classroom with a giant grin and huge expectations. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" he called out to them, waving. Neil looked around. Most of the kids had arrived already. Some were playing in the sandbox, some were coloring, and others were running around playing tag. Neil heard a yell from across the room.

"Hey, Neil! Neil! Come over here!" Charlie Dalton screamed, waving his hands around dramatically. He was at the coloring table with a few other people. He and Neil had known each other since they were babies. Mr. Dalton and Mr. Perry have been good friends for a while. Neil sat down next to a kid with red hair and glasses.

"Neil! How awesome is it that we're in the same class?" Charlie asked.

"Great! We can build sandcastles and make pictures and have snack time!" Neil enthused, almost too happy.

"This is Steven." Charlie said, pointing to the kid with the red hair.

Neil smiled. "Hi!"

Steven grinned and nodded.

"Is Knox in this class?" Neil asked, looking around for his other best friend. Charlie had introduced Neil to Knox Overstreet the previous year.

"I don't think so. I think he got Mrs. Brown."

"Aww..."

"We get to see him at recess." Charlie pointed out.

"Well that's good."

"Do you guys wanna color with me?" Steven asked, looking down at his own blue duck.

"Sure!" Charlie said, picking up a pile of crayons and scribbling furiously.

"Guys, look." Neil said, looking over to the table next to them.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"He's sitting all alone." Neil said, pointing toward the golden-blonde haired boy across from them.

"Should we go play with him?" Steven wondered.

"Yeah, he looks sad." So the boys picked up their crayons and moved one table over next to the shy boy. The boy looked around, his cheeks flushed.

"Hi, I'm Neil. This is Charlie, and that's Steven."

"I-I'm Todd." Todd said, smiling a little.

"Wanna be friends?" Neil asked, grinning.

"R-Really?" Todd stuttered in disbelief. He had always been too shy to make any friends on his own.

"Of course!" The boys finished coloring their pictures.

Just then Mrs. Sanborn told all the children to have a seat on the rug in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, children! Welcome to my second grade classroom! Now, I want to get to know each of you a little better. So, when your turn comes I want you to say your name and your favorite color. " the teacher smiled, looking around at all of her students. She pulled out a list of names of her class and picked a random name. "Mr. Anderson, would you start us off, please?"

Todd's face became a giant tomato. He had a hard enough time speaking up in front of his family, let alone complete strangers.

"I, uh, I-I'm Todd and I like g-green." Todd muttered, looking down at the rug.

A few kids snickered and whispered about the 'stuttering freak', which earned them threatening looks from Charlie and Neil.

A few more kids stated their name and favorite color, then it got to Charlie.

"My name is Charlie and I like yellow." Charlie smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"Isn't that a girl color?" One kid asked, looking at Charlie strangely.

"Nuh-uh! That's not true! Is it, Neil?"

"No. The sun is yellow. And the sun is a boy." Neil said coolly.

"See! Told ya!" Charlie boasted.

"I'm Neil Perry and I like red a lot." The rest of the children finished their turn.

"Alright, kids, now I want you to line up single-file in front of the door for recess." They quickly obeyed, not wanting to lose any of their precious recess time.

Todd Anderson wandered around, kicking rocks and pebbles. He came across a bench under the tree, and sat down, still embarrassed from the rug incident. Todd looked around, searching for his new friends. They were all playing over by the swings. He wanted to go play with them, but he was worried that they wouldn't want to be friends with him because everyone thinks he's weird. Todd was interrupted by his thoughts when a couple of kids from his class walked over to him and started saying mean things. Todd didn't know what to do. He felt hot tears build up in his eyes and wanted to run, but he didn't. He just sat there, frozen, upset.

"Hey!" someone yelled. "Leave him alone!" The bullies backed off a little, intimidated. As his hero got closer, Todd figured out who it was. It was Charlie Dalton. Charlie sat down on the bench next to Todd.

"You okay?"

Todd nodded. "Thanks, Charlie." Todd mumbled, staring at the ants in the grass.

Charlie just grinned. "Wanna come play tag?"

Todd's face lit up. The two boys ran off, their friendship beginning to blossom.

**Crappy ending, I know. Oh well. It was kinda cute. If you guys have any suggestions for stories you would like to read, don't even hesitate to review or message me one!**


End file.
